1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel silicone derivatives and cosmetic compositions which comprise such a silicone derivative, and exhibit good compatibility with the skin and moreover afford an excellent moisturized feel upon use.
2. Description of the Background
Silicone oils have been widely used as oily substances for cosmetic compositions to date due to the fact that they are excellent in lubricating property, water repellency, gloss-imparting ability, stability and safety.
Among the silicone oils, high-molecular weight dimethylpolysiloxanes have been used most commonly as oily substances for cosmetic compositions. However, they involve drawbacks that they are poor in solubility in polar oily substances and water, and moreover difficult to emulsify in a system containing a hydrocarbon type oily substance. Furthermore, cosmetic compositions containing such a silicone oil have a squeaky feel peculiar to the silicone oil and are also poor in compatibility with the skin, and hence have been not wholly satisfactory from the viewpoint of feel such as a moisturized feel.
Accordingly, there has been a demand for development of a silicone derivative which does not suffer from the above-described drawbacks and affords an excellent feeling upon use, which is not found in the conventional silicone oils.